tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Death by Dance transcript
(Jenny and Angela are going to the cinema) Angela: It Came from the Cafeteria's out? I know what I'm seeing. Jenny: You go ahead, I want to see Back to the Drawer. Angela: Pssh, you would be too afraid to see a real movie. Alright, see you in a few. (both go in to watch their respective movies. Jenny and Angela both walk out, the former visibly shaken) Angela: Cheap, predictable, and not even scary! (she turns to Jenny) Angela: What's on your mind twerp? Jenny: Really... REALLY... poor character designs. (intro plays) (The students are in the hall. Principal Kadic gives the morning announcement) Kadic: Good afternoon Woodrot Jr. High. I've got some wonderful news, but first let's get the bad crud out of the way. Someone has tipped over the dumpsters and trash cans in the faculty parking lot. Would the perpetrator, Asbrew, Gordon and Ahrens probably, kindly give up while they're ahead? Angela: We would've done it, if we weren't in detention. Kadic: Now for the good stuff. In the past week we had our annual raffle challenge with Ollie Quartz Jr. High from Nova Scotia. Need I remind you of our motto? All: Nova Scotia, hack, tuh. Kadic: Thank you for not spitting, I hope. Anyway, we've won a doozy of a prize, a performance by the burning cats during our annual school dance. (everyone cheers) Kadic: Partners will be mandatory, and behave yoursel- (Kadic falls down) Kadic: Crap! Crap! Crap! My f- (the audio dies out) (the kids talk amongst themselves) Alison: Let's get the dodgers out of the way. Me and Colleen are out. Damien: That's too bad. If you want a date, I'd be happy to take one of you. (Alison and Colleen notice his poor hygiene) Alison: Sorry I'll be uninterested for the next few years. Dante: Damien, you suck at getting girls. Damien: Prove it. Dante: Gladly. (Dante goes to Julie) Dante: Hey Jules. The school dance is coming up. Julie: I know. Dante: So... how about you and me go? Everyone deserves a good partner. Julie: School dances are so lame, besides, I'd never go anywhere with you. (Julie walks away) Damien: Well you sure showed me. (Dante elbows Damien in the chest) Damien: Not bad... I'll shut up now. (we see Randall walking to class, carrying some papers. Suddenly, he's knocked down by a bunch of people fighting and drops them.) Randall: Okay okay, no problem. They're still good- (the people from before run back and step on them. We see that the kids are attacking Becky) Kid 1: You're gonna pay for stealing my sandwich! Becky: It's mine! I was just stealing it back! Kid 2: It's ours to steal! Especially with such a handsome bun, layered with fresh ham, crisp lettuce, cheddar cheese and creamy mayo. Becky: Huh, says a lot. Randall: HEY! You cretins ruined my paperwork! Kid 1: Shut up paperboy! We're just trying to teach this little, er, lady dog a lesson. Randall: She just wanted to get her lunch back. What kind of sick individual would steal from someone? And this is coming from one of the most financially corrupt kids in the school. Kid 1: Still not entirely convinced. Randall: Quit bugging us or I'll buy your houses and convert them to slaughter homes. Kid 1: Ehh....... whatever! I need to go find a dumpster to tip over. (the kids leave. Randall approaches Becky.) Randall: Is everything good. Becky: Y-yeah... Randall: You sure? Becky: Er... (Becky shoves her sandwich into her mouth and runs off.) Randall: You're welcome. (Jerry is at his locker, reading a book. Jenny pops up behind him and spooks him.) Jerry: ACK! Jenny, don't do that! Jenny: Sorry. It's just... the dance is coming up. Jerry: I know, nice lighting, mediocre food, cool band it's going to be awesome. Jenny: Yeah, and I was wonderi- Jerry: Oh shoot! I gotta head to class! I'll talk to you later. (Jerry runs off) Jenny: Oh-kay... Later then. (in Kadic's office, a repair man is fixing Kadic's chair.) Kadic: Thanks for coming Dom. Dom: Ey, no problem. While I'm here, mind if I check your lines? No extra charge. Kadic: Well it's been a while since anything's been checked... what the heck. Follow the pipes to the back of the building, it's past the gymnasium. Dom: No prob. (Dom walks to the gym, a glimpse of his name tag reveals a logo for Ollie Quartz Jr. High) Dom: No prob at all. (Becky is in the bathroom. She's brushing her hair. Georgina, Phoebe, Elizabeth, Dolly and Suzy enter the room.) Georgina: Ah, the country girl, what brings you here, beyond the obvious? Becky: What all girls do here...? Phoebe: Somebody caught your eye? Becky: No. Georgina: My mother told me that the only people who primp themselves in school are preparing for an immediate affair. You're definitely smitten for someone. Becky: Okay yes, so what? Dolly: So nothing. Good for you. Phoebe: Who're you seeking? Becky: ...Randall. Georgina: Well that won't last long. Becky: What do you mean? Dolly: He totally loves money and like, running business more than anyone else. Suzy: And she isn't saying that because of his religion. Becky: Come on, there has to be more than him. Elizabeth: Face it, you're on the road to ruin. Becky: What, am I supposed to get help by people who're prettier than me!? Phoebe: Now you've done it. (Becky turns into her wolf form. Randall is passing by the girls' room and sees the five running out screaming. Becky comes out and goes to Randall.) Randall: Uh, hey Becky. Becky: Hey yourself. Thanks for helping me with those creeps. Randall: Anytime, mutt. Becky: Now, about this dance- (Randall's cell-phone rings) Randall: Shoot, sorry Becky, I need to take this. I'll talk to you later. Becky: Fine by me. (Becky thinks) Becky: I feel more confident when I'm feral, and there's no way he could put money before something capable of killing him. Randall, you will be mine! (Becky howls and it transitions to Jerry walking in the halls, reading more of his book.) Jenny: Jerry! (Jerry notices Jenny running behind him. He frantically skims through his book and when Jenny gets close to him, he shoves her into an open room. Jenny looks around and sees candy everywhere and some students gathered around.) Kid: Hey stranger, welcome to the candy club! We're just playing a round of Candy Land, care to join us? Jenny (thinking): Oh no, I spent months trying to kick this. Must, resist. (Jenny sees a giant gummy bear in front of her and drools. The others see this.) Kid: SWEET TOOTH! (Jenny lunges toward the bear and the kid shoots a sour ball into her mouth, causing it to shrivel up.) (Kadic is readying the gym for the dance with Ms. Chapley.) Ms. Chapley: So Curtis, any catchers? Kadic: Don't even talk about it Hope. It'd hurt too much- (Kadic stops, catching a foul odor.) Kadic: What's that smell? Ms. Chapley: What do you mean? Kadic: It's not that smelly smell, but that catchable smell. Ms. Chapley: I see what you mean. I'd blame it on the nuggets. (the two look and see a plate of chicken nuggets are present) Kadic: Yeah that could be it. Ms. Chapley: Now about that- Kadic: Sorry I need to go sit in my office with my thumb up my butt. (Kadic walks out. Ms. Chapley lightly beats her fist on the table.) Ms. Chapley: Someday. (it cuts to the Fargahton Manor. The kids are trying to get the sour ball out of Jenny's mouth) Alison: ...any ideas? Damien: Step back. (Damien takes out a chainsaw.) Alison: Any non lethal ideas!? Julie: Must I do everything myself? (Julie holds Jenny's nose. She turns blue and opens her mouth to get some air.) Jenny: Thanks Julie. Colleen: So what happened? Jenny: I dunno. I tried talking to Jerry but he pushed me away. Literally. Alison: Ugh. I feared this would happen. He's been reading that book all day, and when a book is causing as much harm as television, we are truly doomed. (Julie goes to Jerry's room and finds him reading his book.) Julie: Stop reading. Jerry: I could read whenever I want. Julie: Even if it means shutting everyone out? Jerry: It's complicated, and very embarrassing. Julie: Is this about- Jenny: WHY DID YOU PUSH ME!? Jerry: Oh, Jenny! I could explain- Jenny: Don't bother! I may not be smart, but I know when somebody doesn't like me anymore! Jerry: It's not like that at all! Jenny: Then can you tell me why you're being so mean to me!? Jerry: Are you kidding, of course I can't! Jenny: ...Have fun at the dance! Jerry: Jenny wait! (Jenny turns around and sees him skimming through the book again. She tears up and runs away sobbing.) Julie: About that book- Jerry: It's how to pick up girls, okay!? Julie: But why? You and Jenny are so close. Jerry: As best friends, nothing more serious than that. I wasn't ready to ask her out. Julie: Well, don't feel bad. At least you won't be alone tonight. Jerry: You're not going to the dance? Julie: Of course not. Jerry: But why? Julie: Can't say. It's complicated and kinda embarrassing. (Julie leaves the room.) Jerry: I need to be more direct. (at dinner, Becky is still in her wolf form and viciously eats everything while the others watch.) Alison: Uh, Becky? Becky: Yeah? Alison: Any chance you'd return to normal? Becky: In the morning. Alison: I'd prefer sooner. Becky: I'd prefer if you didn't treat this like it's your problem. Maybe I want to spend the day as something else, and not have to worry about pleasing people who don't care. Jenny: Right on! (At school, Kadic is running the final touches.) Kadic: Only the finest for a shindig a scant amount will hear about. (Ms. Chapley is sitting by herself and picks up the oder from before) Ms. Chapley: That smell again... Janitor: It's been smelling like that since that mechanic came to check the pipes. Ms. Chapley: A mechanic? (Ms. Chapley thinks and believes the mechanic has broke the gas line.) Ms. Chapley: My god that's it! Kadic! You need to get everyone out of here, the gas line has been cut! (Kadic looks and sees the damaged pipe above) Kadic: Oh my god! (Kadic runs to the doors) Kadic: Attention everyon- (the kids all run in) Kadic: Miscreants! I only have time to warn my kids. Gotta get home! (Kadic runs out of the building and passes Dante, who's walking into the school parking lot. He sees Julie curled up behind a dumpster and approaches her.) Dante: What's up? Julie: Beat it. Dante: I don't get it. Why don't you want to go to the dance? Julie: Oh, is it some kind of law that I have to go somewhere I don't want to be at!? Dante: I'm being serious. Julie: It'd hurt too much. Dante: Do tell. Julie: I can't dance, I don't wear flashy colors well, I'm not pretty, I learned that the hard way at my old school. I don't want to have another day where everyone laughs at me. Dante: Well, we don't have to dance, we could wear our normal clothes, and at least you don't wear that artificial crap. Heck, maybe we could spend the night mocking the preppies. Julie: What the heck, beats sitting in the cold with the scent of cheese and butt. (both go into the school.) (Kadic makes it home, but a bus takes his kids on board) Kadic: Darn express pickups! (Kadic goes to his car, but his battery is dead) Kadic: Darn Koreans! (Kadic goes to a nearby skateboard, but it's pulled away and he falls onto his back.) Damien: Score! Kadic: Darn... Damien... (Randall is in the gym, waiting for Becky. She approaches him.) Becky: My night is complete. Randall: Great, now will the real Becky Proctor please show up. Becky: Uh, I'm right here. Randall: The Becky I know is less hairy and only has moderately less sharp canines. Who're you trying to kid? Becky: You don't understand. Randall: There's nothing to understand. Becky: So it's true. You really don't care about anyone. Randall: What're you talking about? Becky: You oughta know! (Becky runs to the bathroom.) Randall: I need a few minutes. (Marie and Tommy are seen aboard a bus.) Kid: I heard your dad cried to the raffle manager when he lost. Tommy: Our father is no crier. Sure he's a little... off. (Kadic is seen running outside of the window where Tommy and Marie are sitting, but he loses his breath and falls behind.) Marie: He hasn't been around long enough to keep us on the right path. (Kadic catches up again, this time on a bicycle, but the front wheel breaks and he falls down.) Tommy: And he's not a pinnacle of perfect fatherhood. (Kadic catches up on a horse, but the horse gets a heart-attack and collapses) Marie: But at least he has dignity. (Kadic drives up in an ice cream truck, but is too preoccupied with an ice cream cone.) Kadic: Oh why did it have to be raspberry? (he drives off. Tommy and Marie jointly groan.) (Jenny is in Jerry's room.) Jenny: Now, how could I get back at hi- (Jenny finds Jerry's book) Jenny: That's it! I'll destroy his stupid book! (Jenny prepares to rip up the book when she sees the cover, "Asking Girls Out for the Spineless". She looks through it and figures out why he's been ignoring her.) Jenny: I need to find him! (It cuts to Randall in the bathroom, trying to find Becky. He hears her weeping in one of the stalls.) Randall: Becky... Becky: This is the girls' room. Randall: I know. So spill it before someone sees me. Becky: I like you. Like, really like you, but I couldn't tell you because I was afraid you'd turn me down. I kept my wolf form because I felt more confident, and I believed you would hang with me because I had the ability to tear you apart. Randall: Look Becky, is this about me loving money and managing more than anything in the whole world? (silence) Randall: Say it. I can't tell what head movements you're making. Becky: Yes, okay!? Randall: Okay. Maybe I do put the worst possible things before everything else, but I'm willing to change, at least a little. I'm happy you're wiling to date me, but I want you to be, you know, you. Your less hairy- Becky: I get it. I'm not a city girl but I'm not braindead. Randall: If you're not braindead, would you be smart enough to spend the night in your real form? (silence again. The stall opens and Becky comes out, back to normal.) Randall: Your dress compliments your hair quite nicely. Becky: Thank you Randall. (Both lean in for a kiss, but Jerry enters the bathroom and sees the two.) Jerry: Uh... is this the boys room or the girls room? Becky: *grunting* The girls room. Jerry: I'll keep that in mind. (Jerry leaves.) (The Burning Cats arrive and prepare to perform. Jenny pushes the singer off the stage.) Jenny: Jerry!? Is Jerry here!? I'm looking for Jerry!? Jerry: Yeah? Jenny: Did you push me because you were too shy to ask me to go to the dance with you? Jerry: Yes, alright? But since you've put that thought into the student's heads, I guess we're just about even. Jenny: I guess so. (Both give one another a hug) (Kadic is seen running to the school. He takes a wrong turn and gets lost in the woods, only to run back to the right path after coming across a hidden shadowy creature. He makes it to the school and sees the students are alive. He looks at the pipes and realizes something.) Kadic: Wait a second, he didn't get the gas line, he got the- (something is heard in the pipes. Dirty water falls onto The Burning Cats as they prepare to assemble on the stage again.) Kadic: Sewage... line. (everyone laughs at what happened.) Kadic: Well, my work here is done. (Kadic walks out as Marie, Tommy and Ms. Chapley watch.) Ms. Chapley: This doesn't feel right. (It cuts to Dante and Julie laughing) Dante: So worth coming. Julie: What was I worried about again? (Both resume laughing) (Randall and Becky saw from behind.) Randall: Phew, saved myself from potential humiliation. Becky: After the humility you showed me, you don't deserve humiliation. (both kiss) Becky: I would've waited until after the dance. Randall: Yeah, but chances are we'd be interrupted again. Becky: Good point. (Jerry and Jenny are on the dance floor) Jenny: Do we have to dance? Jerry: I honestly only came to see the band perform. Jenny: Wanna hang behind the dumpster? Jerry: Gladly. (Kadic takes a cab home. He gets out and heads for the door.) Kadic: *sigh, guess it's a good thing tonight didn't go extravagantly. Would've hurt too much. (Kadic opens the door and sees the lights are off. The only source of light is coming from a candle in the kitchen. He goes to investigate and sees Ms. Chapley has brought him some pizza.) Kadic: What is this about? Ms. Chapley: You miss your wife, don't you Curtis? Kadic: ...More than anything. Ms. Chapley: I don't know the full extent, but I don't care. All I see is a man who has suffered for most of his life when he never deserved it. You're a diamond Curtis. A diamond. (Marie and Tommy enter the room.) Tommy: You're not a beacon of perfection, but we're fine with it. Marie: We're happy you're our dad, and we're sorry things didn't work out. Kadic: You did all of this just to make me feel better? Tommy: Why wouldn't we? Ms. Chapley: Let's have a nice dinner, catch a flick and send the scamps to bed. Cheryl would've wanted it that way. Kadic: Yes. Yes she would. (Kadic and Ms. Chapley eat. Marie and Tommy eat in the living room.) Tommy: Marie, about the stuff I've done- Marie: I don't care. Tommy: Huh? Marie: You may be an annoying pest who could kill a good time just by breathing in the wrong direction, but by the end of the day, you're my brother, and your heart is still in the right place. Tommy: Not for nothing, but I tolerate you more than all of those Halloween Craps, and I'd tolerate them as long as our family remains in check.